Lichtfell
SchattenClan, |Tod=SternenClan |Todesgrund=Ertrinkt |Rang1=Junges |RName1=Lichtjunges (Dawnkit) |Rang2=Schülerin |RName2=Lichtpfote (Dawnpaw) |Rang3=Kriegerin |RName3=Lichtfell (Dawnpelt) |Rang4=Königin |RName4=Lichtfell (Dawnpelt) |Rang5=Streunerin |RName5=''Dawnpelt'' |Familie1=Gefährte |FName1=KrähenfrostKates Blog |Familie2=Tochter |FName2=Seidenbart |Familie3=Söhne |FName3=Wacholderkralle,Blitzstein |Familie4=Mutter |FName4=Bernsteinpelz |Familie5=Vater |FName5=Eschenstern |Familie6=Brüder |FName6=Flammenschweif, Tigerherz |Mentor=Spinnenbein (kurzzeitig), Efeuschweif |Schüler=Bienennase, Veilchenpfote |lebend=Fluss der Finsternis, Verbannt, Zeit der Dunkelheit, Lange Schatten, Sonnenaufgang, Der vierte Schüler, Fernes Echo, Stimmen der Nacht, Spur des Mondes, Der verschollene Krieger, Die letzte Hoffnung, Die Mission des Schülers, Donner und Schatten, Shattered Sky, Brombeersterns Aufstieg, Distelblatts Geschichte, Nebelsterns Omen, Dovewing's Silence |verstorben=Tigerheart's Shadow |erwähnt=Cats of the Clans﻿, The Ultimate Guide}} Lichtfell (Original: Dawnpelt) ist eine helle, cremefarbene Kätzin. Auftritte Staffel 3 ''Fluss der Finsternis :Lichtjunges und ihre Brüder Flammenjunges und Tigerjunges kommen als Junge von Bernsteinpelz und Eschenkralle auf die Welt. Sie kommt zwar in dem Band selber nicht vor, wird aber von Schwarzstern bei der Verkündung ihrer Geburt auf der Großen Versammlung erwähnt. :Löwenpfote bemerkt, dass diese Jungen seiner Familie angehören, während Haselpfote denkt, dass die DonnerClan-Katzen umso härter trainieren müssen, da es drei neue SchattenClan-Katzen gibt. Ihr Vater Eschenkralle ist sehr stolz darauf, dass diese Jungen in einem Clan geboren worden sind. Verbannt :Sie taucht mit ihren Brüdern Tigerjunges und Flammenjunges in der SchattenClan-Kinderstube auf, als Löwenpfote und Brombeerkralle ankommen und Bernsteinpelz fragen, ob sie zu den Bergen mitgeht. Bernsteinpelz erzählt Eichhornschweif auf der Reise, dass es scheint, als ob Lichtjunges die beste Kämpferin von ihren Jungen ist. Sie erzählt auch, dass sie nie zuhört, was eine Katze ihr sagt. Eichhornschweif erwidert, dass Lichtjunges es spätestens gelernt haben wird, wenn sie eine Schülerin ist, weil alle Jungen das tun. Zeit der Dunkelheit :Lichtjunges wird im SchattenClan gesehen, als Distelpfote, Löwenpfote und Häherpfote gefangen genommen werden. Es scheint als wäre sie von ihren Geschwistern am meisten an Distelpfote interessiert. Sie wird zusammen mit ihren Geschwistern in die Kinderstube geschickt. Als Häherpfote, Löwenpfote und Distelpfote wieder gehen, ruft Bernsteinpelz ihre Jungen aus der Kindestube und sie verabschieden sich. Lange Schatten :Lichtjunges ist inzwischen die Schülerin Lichtpfote geworden. Allerdings hat sie keinen Mentor bekommen, da der SchattenClan bei ihrer Ernennung bereits unter Sols Gewalt steht. Da der SchattenClan nicht mehr nach dem Gesetz der Krieger lebt und ebenfalls nicht mehr an den SternenClan glaubt, bringt ihre Mutter Bernsteinpelz sie und ihre Geschwister zum DonnerClan. :Als sie auf eine DonnerClan-Patrouille treffen, ist diese abgeneigt die SchattenClan-Katzen anzutreffen. Während sie zum DonnerClan-Lager geführt werden, gratuliert Lichtpfote Distelblatt zu ihrem Kriegernamen. Sie fragt ebenfalls, ob sie jagen darf, da alle drei Schüler am Verhungern sind. Zudem bemerkt Distelblatt, dass alle vier SchattenClan-Katzen sehr dünn sind. Lichtpfote meint, dass Bernsteinpelz Sol niemals erzählt hat, dass sie den SchattenClan verlassen, da er sie sonst niemals gehen gelassen hätte. :Im Lager erlaubt Brombeerkralle Lichtpfote und ihren Geschwistern sich Frischbeute zunehmen, woraufhin jene den gesamten Frischbeutehaufen auseinander nehmen. Lichtpfote begrüßt als Erste Löwenglut, als er sich zu ihnen gesellt. Als andere DonnerClan-Katzen mitbekommen, wie die drei mit dem Frischbeutehaufen umgegangen sind, unterstützt Lichtpfote Sol und erzählt, dass der SchattenClan nicht mehr nach dem Gesetz der Krieger lebt. Zum Beispiel müssen sie Schwarzstern Schwarzfuß nennen. Als sie erfährt, dass sie dem DonnerClan beitreten, ist sie abgeneigt davon, akzeptiert es aber. :Auf einer Clanversammlung beschließt Feuerstern, dass Lichtpfote und ihre Geschwister im DonnerClan ausgebildet werden sollen. Nach der Clanversammlung bekommen die drei Geschwister ihre Mentoren, dabei wird Spinnenbein ihr vorläufiger Mentor und danach gehen sie jagen. Darauf nimmt Distelblatt die drei Schüler mit, damit sie sich sauber machen können. Lichtpfote wünscht sich wieder im SchattenClan zu sein. Löwenglut teilt ihr mit, dass sie dies vielleicht bald sein werden. Häherpfote hat nämlich die Idee, Schwarzstern ein gefälschtes Zeichen vom SternenClan zu schicken. Allerdings brauchen sie die Hilfe der Schüler. Lichtpfote schlägt vor, dies am schlammigen Teil des SchattenClan-Territoriums in der Nähe der Grenze zu machen. :Sie fühlt sich wie auf einer Mission für Krieger. Die Schüler sollen mit Distelblatt und Löwenglut die Wurzeln der Bäume aus der Erde lockern, dabei befindet sie sich mit Distelblatt bei einem Baum. Allerdings hat die Schülerin wenig Hoffnung, dass ihnen das gefälschte Zeichen gelingt. Während Distelblatt und Tigerpfote Kleinwolke und Schwarzfuß holen, wartet Lichtpfote versteckt mit den anderen. Zusammen mit Distelblatt schafft sie es dann, einen Baum umzuwerfen. :Als ihr Vorhaben durch Fetzensterns und Triefnases Hilfe gelingt, wendet der SchattenClan sich wieder dem Gesetz der Krieger und dem SternenClan zu. Lichtpfote, Flammenpfote und Tigerpfote kehren sofort zum SchattenClan zurück. Sonnenaufgang :Nach ihrer Rückkehr in den SchattenClan erhält sie wieder ihre Mentorin Efeuschweif zurück, tritt im Buch selber jedoch nicht auf. Staffel 4 Der vierte Schüler :''Folgt ''Fernes Echo :''Folgt ''Stimmen der Nacht :Lichtfell kommt nach dem Kampf gegen den DonnerClan von einer Patrouille zurück und trägt eine Taube zwischen den Zähnen. Flammenschweif kommt zu ihr, um ihre Wunde zu begutachten, sieht allerdings dass die Verletzung nicht nachgeblutet hat. Als Bernsteinpelz Lichtfell mit ihren beiden Brüdern zusammen sieht, kommt sie freudig auf ihre Jungen zu und leckt ihnen über die Wangen. Sie freuen sich, dass ihr Vater jetzt Zweiter Anführer ist und Tigerherz und sie beschließen, ebenfalls Zweiter Anführer zu werden. Eschenkralle hört das, und fragt vergnügt, ob sie ihn jetzt schon absetzen wollen. Spur des Mondes : Der verschollene Krieger :Tigerherz warnt Taubenflug, dass Lichtfell seit Flammenschweifs Tod merkwürdig ist und sich an Häherfeder rächen will, da sie glaubt er hätte ihn ermordet. Taubenflug glaubt ihm allerdings nicht. :Sie unterstellt Häherfeder bei der Großen Versammlung, dass er ihren Bruder Flammenschweif getötet hat, obwohl Häherfeder versucht hat, ihn zu retten. Da Häherfeder allerdings nicht das Gegenteil beweisen kann, wird er so lange nicht mehr als Heiler angesehen, bis Flammenschweif Kleinwolke in dessen Träumen bestätigt, dass Häherfeder ihn nicht umgebracht hat. Als es während des Streites schließlich donnert, rennen die Katzen panisch durcheinander und sind kurz davor, sich gegenseitig anzugreifen. Es wird gesagt, dass Schwarzstern nicht sehr erfreut darüber ist, dass Lichtfell unerlaubt das Wort an die Clans richtet. Sie ist sehr zufrieden damit, dass sie Häherfeder geschadet hat. Die letzte Hoffnung :Auf der Großen Versammlung läuft sie bei den Heiler-Katzen herum, auf der Suche nach Häherfeder. :Später im Kampf schubst Rotweide sie aus dem Lager und als er sie laufen lässt, fragt sie, warum er sie angreift, obwohl sie nicht der Feind ist. Staffel 6 Die Mission des Schülers :''Folgt ''Donner und Schatten :Lichtfell ist erfreut darüber, dass Blattsee zum SchattenClan kommt, da Kleinwolke im Sterben liegt. Lichtfell kümmert sich zwar um ihn, doch Blattsee fragt, warum kein Schüler neues Moos für sein Nest gebracht hat. :''Rest folgt Special Adventure ''Brombeersterns Aufstieg :Lichtfell ist nun eine Königin. Eschenstern schickt sie Kleinwolke holen, als Blattsee mit ihm reden möchte. Brombeerstern bemerkt dabei, dass die Kätzin Junge erwartet und dass Lichtfell seiner Familie angehört, da sie Bernsteinpelz' Tochter ist. Als die DonnerClan-Patrouille geht, möchte Blattsee beim SchattenClan bleiben, da Lichtfell bald ihre Jungen bekommen wird und Kleinwolke sicher Hilfe dabei bräuchte. Rowanstar billigt dies nach anfänglichem Zögern, da er um das Wohlergehen seiner Tochter und ihrer zukünftigen Jungen besorgt ist. Short Adventure Distelblatts Geschichte : Nebelsterns Omen : }} Sonstiges *Sie hat DonnerClan-Blut in sich, da ihre Mutter Bernsteinpelz aus dem DonnerClan stammt. *In ''Verbannt wird sie einmal als grau beschrieben. *Kate gab bekannt, dass der Wurf mit dem sie in Brombeersterns Aufstieg trächtig ist und der aus Wacholderkralle, Seidenbart und Blitzstein bestehende Wurf aus Staffel 6 derselbe sind, und Lichtfell somit keine zwei Würfe zur Welt gebracht hat. Der große Zeitraum zwischen ihrer Geburt und der Ernennung zu Schülern kam durch einen Fehler des Editorenteams zustande.Kates Blog *In Brombeersterns Aufstieg wird sie einmal Dämmerpelz genannt, welches die wörtliche Übersetzung ihres Namens wäre. *In der deutschen Hierarchie von Distelblatts Geschichte wird sie fälschlicherweise als Kriegerin aufgelistet, obwohl sie im Original eigentlich als Schülerin Lichtpfote aufgeführt ist. Familie *Gefährte: Krähenfrost *Tochter: Seidenbart *Söhne: Wacholderkralle, Blitzstein *Mutter: Bernsteinpelz *Vater: Eschenstern *Brüder: Flammenschweif, Tigerherz *Großmütter: Goldblüte, Dunkelblüte *Großväter: Tigerstern, Brandwind *Urgroßmütter: Leopardenfuß, Fleckenschweif, Federsturm *Urgroßväter: Kiefernstern, Kleinohr, Hansi *Ururgroßmütter: Harepounce, Heckenrose, Frischbrise *Ururgroßväter: Vipernzahn, Oakstar, Stagleap *Urururgroßmutter: Flashnose *Tante: Lavenderkit *Onkel: Brombeerstern, Zedernherz *Halbtante: Mottenflügel *Halbonkel: Wieselpfote, Lynxkit, Habichtfrost, Kaulquappe *Großtanten: Dunstjunges, Nachtjunges, Misteljunges *Großonkel: Fetzenstern, Löwenherz, Schneejunges *Cousinen: Funkenpelz, Löwenzahnjunges *Cousins: Rauchpfote, Krallenpfote, Erlenherz, Wacholderjunges *Entfernte Verwandte: Vogelflug, Wolkenstern, Ginsterkralle, Tupfenpelz Character Art Dawnkit.byStar.png|Junges Dawnpaw.byStar.png|Schülerin Dawnpelt.byStar.png|Kriegerin Zitate Quellen en:Dawnpeltfi:Huomenkarvafr:Aube Claireru:Светлоспинкаnl:Dauwpoot (SC)pl:Zaranna Skóra Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kätzin Kategorie:SchattenClan Kategorie:Mentor Kategorie:Krieger Kategorie:HalbClan-Katze Kategorie:Königin Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 6 Charaktere Kategorie:Brombeersterns Aufstieg Charaktere Kategorie:The Ultimate Guide Charaktere Kategorie:Nebelsterns Omen Charaktere Kategorie:Dovewing's Silence Charaktere Kategorie:Streuner Kategorie:Katzen ohne Clan Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:SternenClan Kategorie:Lebensgeber Kategorie:Distelblatts Geschichte Charaktere Kategorie:Tigerheart's Shadow Charaktere